Touring Crisis
by SMF - Resonating Love
Summary: And no matter how much she wanted to deny it; it was because Lilly wasn't sleeping by her side. Liley. One-shot maybe a two-shot


Touring for Miley had never been more painful. Her dad and Jackson were camping, and Lilly...

Well, Lilly couldn't make it. Her mom didn't think it was a good idea to let her tour with Miley during the school year. That itself made Miley break into tears once she found out.

She and Lilly had just gotten together...and then _Hannah_ just had to go on tour. It wasn't fair. Singing on stage, pretending to be the happiest popstar in the world, it was slowly killing her not only mentally but physically too. She barely got any sleep anymore. And no matter how much she wanted to deny it; it was because Lilly wasn't sleeping by her side.

Miley would get an occasional call from her dad just to check up. Those would happen at least once a week. He had been against the idea of her touring alone at first, but Miley convinced him otherwise, making him spend time with Jackson who was visiting from college. Jackson was against it too, saying he still need to beat his highscore on _Downhill Rampage_. He was quickly persuaded, however, when he found out that the campsite they were staying at was right next to the beach. He has yet to hold down a girlfriend.

Oliver, on the other hand, was perfectly happy staying in Malibu. He still hadn't gotten over his crush on Lilly, so he was overjoyed to hear that Lilly would be all his for 3 months. At first, Miley was scared Oliver would win Lilly over and come home to find them happily in love. But, after talking it over with Lilly, Miley was certain Lilly would forever be hers.

"_Miles, what's wrong?" Lilly asked her worried girlfriend._

_Lilly had gotten a distressed phone call from Robbie Ray, saying that Miley had secluded herself to her room. She came over as soon as she could. She found Miley sitting on her bed, staring at the carpeted floor._

"_It's nothing." Miley didn't meet Lilly's searching eyes and was prepared to deny everything she was about to ask._

"_It's definently not 'nothing' considering I got a call from your dad saying you didn't eat lunch and dinner, and that you've been locked up in your room for half the day!" Lilly took a step towards her girlfriend so that she was standing right in front of her. "Tell me what's wrong, Miles."_

_Miley thought she was stronger than this. She thought she had everything planned out. She would deny all of Lilly's worries and send her away. She didn't think she would fall over for those concerned blue eyes, but apparently she did._

"_I-I don't know what to do." Miley spoke after a moment, finally looking up into Lilly's eyes._

_Lilly furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean?" She sat on the bed next to Miley and took her right hand._

"_Oliver." Miley sighed. "I know he still isn't over you, Lilly!"_

"_So what, Miles?" Lilly was perfectly aware of Oliver's feelings for her, and she politely rejected him numerous times. She was too much in love with Miley._

"_I-I'm scared." Miley admitted, clenching Lilly's hand tightly. "What if he does something so romantic that you fall for him? I can't let that happen. But how can I make sure he doesn't make a move on you when I'm on tour? I don't--"_

"_Miley." Lilly stroked the brunette's hand comfortingly. "There's absolutely no way I'd ever have feelings for that doughnut. He's too much of a...well a doughnut." Chuckling while tucking a stand of hair behind Miley's ear, she finished. "And I'm too head over heals in love with you to even consider going out with him."_

"_But--"_

"_There are no 'buts', Miles! Oliver is my best friend! I've _never_ thought about him that way!"_

_Miley thought or a moment before she said, "What about me?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I was your best friend too, Lils. But now we're together." Miley thought she'd cornered Lilly with that one, but a soft laugh vanquished her victory._

_Lilly shook her head. "Miley, I knew the moment I saw you that I was in love with you." A light blush graced her cheeks. "We became best friends, but I knew how much I cared about you. I never thought that way about Oliver."_

"_Well of course you didn't! You've known him since kindergarden! Five year olds don't tend to have romantic feelings!" Miley didn't like arguing with Lilly, but this really worried her. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Lilly._

_Lilly groaned at how ridiculous this was and grabbed Miley's shoulders. "Miley, I love _you_ and no one else. Okay? Do you really think I'd leave you, just like that for someone else? Do you really think I'm that _shallow_?" Lilly's grip weakened and her arms fell limp by her sides. She stood up to storm out, but Miley stopped her._

_Miley quickly stood up and hurried over to her. "No! No, Lilly. God, no. Never. You're the most sweet and loyal girl I've ever met...I'm so lucky to have you." Miley wrapped her long arms around Lilly's shoulders and gave her a squeeze._

"_So then, what's the problem?" Lilly turned around in her girlfriend's warm embrace and snaked her arms around her waist, hooking her hands together on the small of her back._

_Miley blinked in surprise. "I...I don't know." Miley looked away, ashamed of her behavior. "I really don't know, Lils." She looked back up to her blonde girlfriend's gorgeous blue eyes, begging for forgiveness. "I guess...I guess I was so afraid of losing you. I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry..."_

_Lilly nodded in understanding. She knew the feeling. "It's okay, Miles. I understand. You just need some sense knocked into you." She winked at the sheepish looking Miley._

"_I know. And who better to do that than my Lilly?" Miley said flirtatiously. She closed the distance and caught the blonde skater's bottom lip with her own._

Miley rested on the fluffy hotel bed and stared up at the cream colored ceiling. The hotel room was pretty big for just one person, and it only added to how lonely she really was. Sighing loudly, Miley lifted herself off the bed and began to strip for a warm shower. This was a normal routine. After every show she would lay on her bed and think about her friends and family, then she'd take a shower to clear her head.

Unfortunately, this time was different. As soon as she was about to step into the shower, her Hannah phone rang. Not bothering to cover herself up, Miley walked back into the bedroom in the nude and picked up her phone off her bed.

"Hello?"

"Miss Montana?" Oh, it was Louis, her touring manager.

"Hey, Louis. What's up?" Miley said, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

"Listen, your last show was amazing! Everyone loved it! How many encores did you do?" Louis' bubbly voice resounded from her phone.

"Uhh, like four I think." Miley answered, not really understanding where he was going with this.

"Yes, that's it! Your concerts are all sold out and we are making a ton of money off of the tour! So, I was thinking that we extended the tour!" Miley's heart stopped. No way. This tour was supposed to continue for another 2 months! How much longer did he want it?

"W-Wait, how much longer?" Miley couldn't keep the stutter out of her voice.

Thinking the stutter was out of excitement, Louis answered joyfully, "Including the next 2 months, at least another _5 months_! Isn't that great? We'll make a fortune! Not to mention make a lot of kids happy." Louis was all about the money, he didn't give a crap about the kids, which bothered Miley to no end.

"F-Five m-months?!" No, no, no!! She couldn't even stand being away from home for a _week_! "Louis, I don't think--"

Louis rudely cut her off, "Hannah, baby, I've already made all the calls and preparations to continue on for another 6 months at most! There's no need to worry." Loud voices sounded from the background. "Oh, I've got to go. I'll call you tomorrow to discuss the tour. Have a good night, superstar!" And with that he hung up.

Miley dropped her phone, her hands trembling too much to hold it. This wasn't suppose to be happening! She had already been on tour for a month and that was already too much to handle. If she didn't get enough sleep, she was sure she would collapse on stage. She had to call her dad, and tell Lilly--

Oh, Lilly. How was she supposed to tell the love of her life that they were going to be apart for another 5 months?! Miley was a strong person, but when it came to Lilly she would collapse at a mere look. The first week was so hard...

_Miley, refreshed and clad in pajamas, speed dialed 2 on her personal phone. Waiting somewhat impatiently to hear her blonde surfer girl's voice that she hadn't heard since she left Malibu over a week ago. Lilly was too busy with school to call all of last week. Miley was missing her to death. She'd survived on Lilly's used pajamas for the first couple of nights, but the smell wore off, leaving Miley to huge Beary Bear—who Lilly had thoughtfully packed for her—and pretend it was her Lilly Bear._

_Today she had a exhaustively stressful day and needed to hear Lilly's sweet voice. Begging whatever force of nature that ran her life that Lilly would pick up, a click was heard on the other end, followed by a tired greeting._

_Obviously Lilly hadn't read the caller ID, since she didn't answer with her special greeting for Miley. It differed from time to time. One day it was 'hey, babe' another it was 'what's up, sweetheart'. Today she only said, "Hello?"_

_Miley couldn't answer. She was too choked up on hearing a single word from Lilly's soothing voice. She stiffled a sob, trying to give a normal greeting, but failing miserably. "Hey, L-Lilly."_

"_Miley?" Lilly sounded much more awake. And apparently she noticed Miley's trembling voice. "What's wrong, babe?"_

"_L-Lilly, I-I--" She couldn't hold it back this time. A loud sob echoed in her bedroom, only making her feel worse at the emptiness that resounded._

_Miley could almost feel Lilly panicking on the other end. "M-Miley?! Don't cry! What's the matter?? Are you hurt? Did the paparazzi go too far? Did Louis say something stupid again, 'cause I swear I'll kick his ass if you need me to." Miley almost smiled at Lilly's compassion, but immediately frowned when this only made her need Lilly more._

_Tears were streaming down her face when she finally answered, "I-I miss you, Lilly Bear." Miley sobbed again. "I miss you so much."_

"_Miley..." Lilly's voice sounded hopeless and longing. Miley knew Lilly missed her just as much as she missed Lilly._

"_I-I'm sorry. I-I just...I couldn't stand another second without hearing your voice, Lils. I didn't think it would be this h-hard." Miley softly said, trying to get control over her emotions._

"_I miss you too, Miles. But, you know I'm always with you. Maybe not physically, but I'm always in your heart wherever you go." Lilly said, desperately trying to help in some way._

"_I-I know. I'm sorry. God, I must sound so pathetic." Miley said, wiping away her tears. "We've been apart for only a week and I'm getting all emotional and needy." She tried to joke._

"_Miley, you know it's not just you, okay? I miss you a lot too...I wish I was on tour with you. I think about you everyday and I worry about you too. I know how you are on tours; you don't eat, you barely sleep, and you try to keep everyone but yourself happy. I love you to death, but you'll really hurt yourself if this goes on. So please, for me, try to get some rest, and eat something healthy!" Lilly scolded softly. Miley only found comfort in this._

_She smiled gratefully. "I will, Lilly Bear. I promise. I love you."_

"_I love you too. Have a good night, babe." Lilly smiled on the other end._

"_You too, sweetheart. 'Night."_

_And with that, they hung up. Miley hoping that the tour would be over quickly._

Man, Miley felt really bad about not keeping her promise. But how could she? Without Lilly there to scold her how could she do it?

Miley decided to skip her shower and just take on in the morning. She reached for her phone and timidly speed dialed 2. The phone rang. And rang. And rang. And at the last ring, Lilly picked up.

"Hey, sweetie! How's my favorite popstar?" Miley smiled. That line reminded her too much of Louis, but coming from Lilly it actually meant something.

"I'm hanging on. How are you? How are things back home?" Miley didn't want to get right to the point. Plus, she really was curious about what Oliver was doing.

"Oh, everything's fine here. Oliver's been his usual doughnutty self. He tried to get me in a bikini, but I put a stop to that right away." Lilly joked, but Miley growled, cursing that boy to death.

"That boy has got to learn his boundaries. He's got to get it into his thick head that you are _mine_."

Miley said, possessively.

Lilly huffed on the other end. "Since when was I an object?"

Not missing a beat. "Since you became mine."

Lilly laughed. "That's right. So, what's up, Miles? Is there something you wanted to talk to me about, or are you just missing me?" Lilly said playfully.

"Uhh, actually there is something, Lils. I-I don't really know how to say this, but..." Miley trailed off, trying to collect her thoughts.

Lilly waited patiently on her end, saying a few encouraging words. "C'mon, Miles. You can talk to me about anything."

"But this is different! This is _really_ bad news..." Miley tried to make Lilly understand why she was so upset.

Lilly fell silent. Miley took a deep breath.

"Louis wants to extend the tour."

Silence.

"W-What?"

"Louis wants to extend the tour" Miley repeated. "He said that people liked my concerts so much that the profits would go up if I continued."

"...for how much longer?" Lilly quietly asked.

"Another 3 months after the original tour is over." Miley answered, trying to stay calm.

"Okay." Okay? Okay?? How was she okay with this?

"What do you mean 'okay'? Why aren't you as upset as I am?!" Miley yelled.

"Miley, this is the kind of sacrifice we have to make if we want to keep your double life a secret..."

Lilly said calmly as if she wasn't affected by this at all.

"Screw my double life!" Miley yelled into the phone. "You are so much more important to me, Lilly! I haven't seen you in a month; don't you know how painful this is for me?"

Lilly paused before answering, "You know I'm always there with you--"

"No, you're not!" Miley exploded. She could feel Lilly's hurt, and she instantly regretted it, but she kept going. "If you were here, you'd be scolding me for not eating, you'd be telling me to get some sleep, but you're not!"

"You haven't been eating and sleeping?" Lilly's voice was quiet.

Miley ignored her. "If you were here I wouldn't be going this insane." You keep me together, Lilly. "If you were here I wouldn't be missing you so much." God, I miss you.

"Miley, please--"

"If you were here, I'd be holding you." Miley said in a much softer voice. "If you were here, I'd be kissing you. I'd...I'd just be touching you." Miley's voice cracked. "God, I want to touch you." Tears stung her eyes. "I would give _anything_ to touch you, Lilly. For you to be here with me..." Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes.

"Anything?" Lilly found her voice.

"Yes, absolutely anything." Miley answered.

"You would eat and sleep?" Lilly questioned.

"Of course I would. But...But I would need my Lilly Bear to help me." Miley said softly and sweetly, rubbing at her eyes.

"Okay." What?

"What do you mean?"

There was no answer.

"Lilly?"

Still no answer.

Miley removed her phone from her ear to look at the screen. Lilly's number was blinking. Miley blinked in confusion; Lilly hung up on her. Miley called Lilly again, but she didn't pick up. Panic spread through the popstar's body; did she say something wrong; did she do something that upset her? Questions flooded her mind. Lilly wouldn't leave her, right?

Miley covered her tear-stained face with her arm and wept into it until she fell into a deep, fearful sleep.

-----

Lilly arrived at the Malibu airport. After convincing her mom to let her go see Miley for the 3 day weekend, she immediately bought flight tickets online to Phoenix, Arizona. She'd already made a game plan with Louis before she left her house. Louis will pick her up at the airport Phoenix, and then drive her to the hotel Miley was staying at. During all this, Miley will be performing, so she wouldn't know Lilly was coming.

Lilly smiled as she walked into the warm airport. She was only hours away from seeing Miley. Hearing Miley say all those things last night broke her heart, but they will be reunited soon. Everything will be okay.

-----

Miley woke up from a restless night. She fell out of bed and hurried into the bathroom to take a very cold shower. Her stress level was peaking, and the dream she had only made it worse. Washing her body and hair quickly, Miley leapt out of the shower and dried off. She spared a quick glance at the clock on the wall of the bathroom.

Shit. She didn't have a lot of time.

Miley grabbed an 80's retro purple dress and put it on as fast as she could, while pulling her hair into a bun. How she did it, she had no idea. She put her Hannah wig on. Outfit complete.

Hurrying out of her room to the tour bus, Miley pulled out her Hannah phone and dialed Louis' number.

"Hannah! I wasn't expecting a call so soon!" Louis' cheerful voice rang out. Miley wanted to gag. How could someone be so cheerful so early in the morning?

"Hey, Louis. I was wondering when you were going to be at the concert?" Miley asked, walking briskly into the elevator.

"Oh, Hannah, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to make it to your concert. I'm running a few errands, so I won't be back to later this afternoon."

That's odd. Louis always came to her concerts. He always put off his errands until later in the day. "What kind of errands?" The errands must be important for him to miss one of her concerts.

"Oh, umm, a friend of mine is coming to visit for the weekend. I have to pick her up at the airport. Is it alright if she rooms with you? I don't have much space at my place. Plus, I don't think she'd be all that thrilled if she found out she'd have to stay with me..." Louis' voice trailed off.

"Sure, that's okay with me. My rooms pretty big for just one person." Miley ran towards the tour bus and hopped inside, waving to the bus driver, Mac.

"Awesome! Now, go rock that concert!" He hung up.

Miley sighed. She didn't know if sharing a room with someone was going to be okay. She usually went straight to her hotel room after a concert for peace and quiet. She _really_ hoped Louis' friend wasn't obnoxiously loud and annoying.

-----

Louis shut his phone. He drove up to the curb and stopped by a young, beautiful blonde woman.

"Hey, there. Need a ride?"

The young woman rolled her eyes and nodded. She went to the trunk to dump her bags and walked to the passenger side to get in. "Thanks for the ride, Louis."

Louis grinned easily. "It's no problem, Lilly. It'll be worth seeing Hannah's shocked expression when she sees you." Lilly grinned right back, looking forward to seeing her girlfriend after a month of separation. "She doesn't really talk to me anymore. I don't think she's eating either."

Lilly stayed quiet. She really didn't need to hear this, she already knew. And she was determined to do something about it.

-----

Miley ran off stage, extremely tired and slightly irritated by her performance. Her costume change went a little longer than planned, so they had to extend the concert. The concert started at 11, and it was now 3 in the afternoon. Usually her concerts were only 2 hours long.

Falling into the couch in the tour bus, Miley stretched out and closed her eyes, hoping that she would get a good night's sleep tonight.

The bus stopped at the hotel and Miley sluggishly walked off. She noticed Louis' car in the parking lot.

Great. That meant his friend was here too, which probably meant she wasn't going to get any rest.

She reached the elevator and pressed the 4th floor button. The doors closed and she waited patiently. The door dinged and opened. Miley walked down the hall to the slightly open door. She could already hear Louis giving his friend a tour of the room. Not bothering to knock on the door to announce her arrival, Miley walked right in.

The first thing she noticed was Louis by the bathroom door. Miley guessed that his friend was looking around in there. The second thing she noticed was the all too familiar suitcase on couch next to her bed. The suitcase was identical to Lilly's. Miley felt her heart twist in pain. It was just another reminder of how far Lilly was from her. Louis finally stopped talking long enough to notice her presence.

"Oh, Hannah! I didn't see you there! Come, meet my friend!" Louis exclaimed, pulling her towards the bathroom. "But I do believe you've already met her before." This caught Miley's attention.

"I have?" Louis nodded but didn't say anything else.

A giggle. Miley's heart fluttered. It sounded so much like Lilly's bright giggle. Miley realized she hadn't yet turned towards the guest. And when she did, her heart stopped and her jaw dropped.

"L-Lilly?!"

Lilly giggled again. She looked at Louis. "You're right, Louis. I have met her before." Lilly teased, winking at her stunned girlfriend.

Miley lunged forward and grabbed Lilly in a tight embrace. Lilly returned the hug, rubbing circles into her back. "Hey there, beautiful. Did ya miss me?" Lilly spoke softly into her ear. Miley shuddered in pleasure and nodded. God, it felt so good to hold her.

"What are you doing here??" Miley asked, pulling away to look at her gorgeous girlfriend. Honestly, she didn't care why. She was just so happy to see her and not just hear her over the phone.

Lilly laughed brightly and answered, "Well, you sounded so upset in your last phone call, so I decided to come for the weekend! Oh, and sorry about hanging up on you...I just had to ask my mom right away." She grinned apologetically.

Miley shook her head; it really didn't matter. Lilly was here now.

-----

"_Miley, I don't think I can do this anymore." Lilly said, regretfully._

"_What do you mean, Lils?" Miley replied, entirely confused._

"_I can't do this long distance thing anymore...I'm sorry."_

"_No, NO! Lilly! You can't do this to me! All this...this tour! It's all been for you!" Miley desperately pleaded. "You can't leave me! I can't lose you!" Her worst nightmare was coming true._

"_I'm sorry, Miles. It's just too painful." Lilly walked away._

"_NO! NO, NO!! Lilly!! Please, come back! LILLY!" Miley cried, falling to her knees._

_Darkness was all around her now. She was truly alone. She cried alone. Now, all she had left was Hannah._

Miley jolted awake with a gasp and strangled sob. Tears stung her eyes as she looked around. A loud sob escaped her when she saw a sleeping Lilly laying on her side facing her. Lilly was here. Lilly was with her. Lilly still _loved_ her.

"Oh, god. Please, don't let this be a dream." Miley cried, trying to suppress her sobs.

As if sensing Miley's distress, Lilly woke up. Seeing Miley's crying face sobered her up immediately. "Miley? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Lilly cuddled Miley in her strong arms, rubbing circles on her back, and whispering soft words of love in her ear. This only succeeded in making Miley cry more. Now feeling sad and guilty, Lilly tried to figure out what was wrong. "What's wrong, Miles? Don't cry, please."

Miley choked, trying to speak. "I-I-I had a n-nightmare." Miley hugged Lilly closer to her. "It was as if my worst fear came true." Miley took a deep, relaxing breath before continuing. "You were gone. You left me."

"Oh, Miley." Lilly hugged Miley tighter, now crying. "Honey, I would _never_ do that. Never. Even if the male population consisted of Hottie LaMotee clones." Miley let out a strained laugh. Lilly went on, "I love you, Miley, and I always will. We are going to be together for as long as we can."

Miley buried her face in Lilly's blonde hair. "I'm not letting you go, Lilly. Not ever."

"You won't have to."

Miley knew everything was going to be okay as long Lilly was there with her. All that was left to do is convince Lilly's mom to let Lilly go with her on all her tours.

END

**Okay. One-shot is finally done!! I've been working on this for like...2 weeks! This idea has been running through my head for a while now and I finally got it out!! XD This has got to be the longest chapter I've written...I think. Maybe not. I don't remember. :P**

**This is a heads up. I've already started on another Liley story! This one involves superpowers! Here's the first scene I wrote for it that gave me the idea:  
**

"What are you doing?? You'll get killed if you go!" Miley practically screamed at Lilly, whose face was only inches away.

Lilly grimaced and wiped drops of spit from her cheeks. "Miley, please, you've got to understand. I'm the only one who can do this and you know it!"

Miley shook her head rapidly and argued back, "No! _No!_ You can't do it! I won't let you do it! I'll do it myself, I'll--"

Lilly grabbed Miley's shoulders and held them firmly. "No. You know that if you go, you'll _die_. I can't let that happen." Lilly stared right into her girlfriend's eyes.

Miley glared back. "And what about you?" She spat at her most beloved person. "What about _us_? I can't lose you either!" She was starting to glow a dangerous red. Lilly's eyes widened; _not good_. But just as quickly as it came, it left, leaving Miley a depressing blue. "I've lost so many people, Lilly! I can't lose you too!" Tears were streaming down her face as she remembered her past. "No...no, I can't lose you!" The glowing brunette tore out of her lover's grip, aiming to wipe away her tears and hide her vulnerability.

But as soon as she left Lilly's strong hold, she felt something inside her tick. _No, no! Not now! Of all the fucking times--!!_

Miley stumbled and clutched at her head, trying to suppress her exploding emotions. She had left herself vulnerable without Lilly's protection. "Lil--"

Warm, safe arms embraced her from behind. Miley silently thanked Lilly for taking initiative. The emotional brunette slowly took control. Once she felt like she had a strong enough hold on her sanity, Miley relaxed and leaned her head back on her blonde girlfriend's shoulder. "Sorry, Lils. I don't know what came over me."

Lilly leaned forward to rest her chin on Miley's shoulder. "Does this mean you'll let me go?"

Miley tensed, suddenly remembering why she got so hotheaded. Taking a deep breath, she spoke, "I really don't like this plan. It's basically a suicidal mission!" She turned around in her lover's arms. "But, if anyone were to succeed and survive, it would be you, Lilly Bear." She said tenderly.

Lilly blinked. "L-Lilly Bear?"

Miley giggled and nodded. "Yep. That's my pet name for you. Do you like it?"

Lilly nodded dumbly, though not really comprehending. "Good. Then if you come back alive _and_ unscathed, you'll be hearing it a lot more often." Miley playfully joked.

Lilly grinned and kissed her cheek. "It's a deal."

**This would be the perfect ending scene to a chapter. All my scenes are all mixed up, so I have yet to start the beginning chapter. I've mostly got the ending typed out and ready to go. I might do the ending first and then the beginning and then do the ending again, except it's mainly focused on Lilly instead of Miley. If you know what I mean. :/**

**Anyways, that should be up soon. But, you know how school is; it totally messes people up. I can almost guarantee that the first chapter will be up this month. Not bad right?**

**Later!  
**


End file.
